


Give a Dog a Bone

by writesaboutboys



Category: Shameless (TV), Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, simba and mickey are actual otp, this became a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 05:05:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writesaboutboys/pseuds/writesaboutboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“They hate each other.” Ian and Mickey watch as Lucy walks past Mikey and he tries to bite at her. She paws him away and runs into the kitchen. Mickey turns to Ian then, “they’re gonna kill each other.” Ian smiles before kissing Mickey firmly on the mouth, “we haven’t yet.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give a Dog a Bone

**Author's Note:**

> this is something i thought of randomly i hope you like it!!

“Is New York always this boring?” Mickey asks throwing wadded up paper balls at the back of Ian’s head. “Are you always this irritating?”  
Ian groans making the smile on Mickey’s face drop. “If you wanted me gone, you could’ve fucking said so.” Mickey grits before stomping off into another section of the flat. Ian groans again, because Mickey’s been like since a week after he first arrived in New York.

See, Mickey has fucking ADHD or some shit and he gets antsy all the time. And he craves Ian’s attention but Ian’s got all his college work to do and Mickey can’t seem to understand that. He just knows he’s fucking bored and he needs someone to entertain him.  
  
Ian hates upsetting Mickey, though. He puts down his notebook and goes to sit next to his pouting boyfriend (not like Ian or Mickey would call each other that out loud, but it feels nice to say in his head). “Don’t be an ass, Mick.” Ian says wrapping his arm around Mickey’s middle despite his resistance. “Fuck off.” But Mickey gives up and rolls into the warmth of Ian’s body almost like he can’t help it (probably because he can’t).

“Sorry.” Mickey mumbles into Ian’s chest after moments of silence. “For?” Ian prompts earning himself a pinch on the stomach. “You know what the fuck for.” “Yeah.” “I’m just so fucking bored and you’ve got all your smart college shit and I just sit around all fucking day.” Ian rolls his eyes pushing his chin into the top of Mickey’s head, “go make some friends then, asshole.” Mickey hisses from the pressure before releasing himself from Ian’s grip.

“I don’t make friends, dickhead.” “Well, not with that attitude.” They end up in the kitchen somehow, Mickey grabbing a beer from the fridge and Ian seating on the counter trying (and succeeding) to kick him with his freakishly long legs. “I gotta get to school. I’ll see ya later.” He jumps down from the counter planting a firm kiss on Mickey’s mouth (Mickey splutters and mumbles something along the lines of, “I’ll cut your tongue outta your mouth”) before grabbing his bag and coat and running out the door.

* * *

  
The next time Mickey sees Ian is three days later (Ian does this thing where he actually stays on campus when he has big exams and shit, but he didn’t think to inform Mickey of this) and Mickey is pissed. He’s not pissed enough, it seems, since he’s currently wrapped in a blanket that reeks of Ian (it’s probably one of the ones he brought from home).

He’s cuddled up on the couch with a cup of tea and a joint sitting on the coffee table with a re-run of Cupcake Wars playing on the tv (he swears he’s only into it because Ian made him watch it okay) when the front door swings open. He doesn’t even bother turning his head, because he knows it’s Ian. “I’m so sorry. I should’ve called,” he starts grabbing Mickey’s face from his spot above the couch, “but I got you something.” Ian finishes with an attempt at a kiss. Mickey scoffs ripping his head away, “return it.” Ian sighs before sitting next to Mickey, “I get you’re mad, but look this is cute and I got you some friends.” “Friends?”

Ian smiles before pulling two small cages out of seemingly nowhere like some kind of fucking magician. He opens the cages letting free a ginger cat and a black and white haired dog. “What the hell?” Mickey asks, genuinely confused. “You always say you’re bored so I got you friends,” Ian smiles, “the black and white dog is you and the ginger one is obviously me.” He looks up at the older of the two through his eyelashes.

Minutes of silence passed between them before Mickey sucks in a breath. “That,” he starts looking up at Ian with a look of something like disgust and amusement, “is really gay.” Then he starts to laugh. He snorts falling onto the couch and just laughs. “I can’t believe you fucking said that, shit. That has got to be the faggiest thing I have ever heard.” Mickey finally catches his breath and wipes the tears out of his eyes. He looks up in time to see his redhead’s eyes filling up with tears. But unlike Mickey, his aren’t from laughter, but from rage and sadness.

Ian starts to get up closing the cages in the process. “Fuck you.” He grits kicking Mickey’s legs trying to get past them. Mickey tries not to laugh as he grabs Ian’s waist dragging him down onto Mickey’s lap. "Thanks." Mickey mumbles in Ian's ear whilst the red head tries to release himself from his grip. "Yeah, whatever." Ian sighs giving up and turning his head to meet Mickey in a kiss. Mickey pushes him off grabbing the dog in the process and walks off.

* * *

 

Ian is off to school early the next morning with a promise of "I'll be back tonight, promise" and sour threat of "don't kill Lucy or Mikey" in which Mickey had a long discussion about how Lucy isn't a fucking cat name and it wasn't funny to name the dog Mikey. 

Once Ian left, though, Mickey realizes he has nothing to with the time from now until Ian gets home. He side eyes the animals sitting about 10 feet from each other. "Now, what am I supposed to do with you two?" He asks them as of they can answer. He eventually takes to chasing Mikey all over the house Lucy in pursuit behind him. He stopped as soon as he slipped on a fucking banana peel like this was some kind of morning cartoon.

"You win this round, Mikey." Mickey says once he's collapsed on the floor with Mikey licking his face. "Off, you mutt." Mikey eventually stops licking his face and goes to sit on the couch (and Mickey knows Ian will have a bitch fit about that). Lucy climbs on top of Mickey's chest and starts to claw at his face. Mickey grabs the cat and launches it across the room, "fucking hell if you think you're getting away with scratching my face just because you're a fucking cat." 

Ian gets home later that evening, around 6 just as he promised (just as Lucy and Mikey aren't dead, just as Mickey promised). He walks into the living room to see Mickey splayed out on the rug hissing at Lucy and Mikey sitting as far away from them as possible. Lucy tries to paw at Mickey but he ducks out of the way in time. He glares at the kitten and continues hissing like it'll make her go away. "Why the hell are you hissing at Lucy?" Ian asks sitting on the floor next to Mickey. "I've renamed her Lucifer." Mickey replies not taking his eyes off the feline. “Why?” “She’s the devil, why the fuck else?”

Ian watches Mikey silently before asking, “why is he so far away?” Mickey turns his head slightly to where the dog is sitting slightly on his hind legs. “They hate each other.” Ian and Mickey watch as Lucy walks past Mikey and he tries to bite at her. She paws him away and runs into the kitchen. Mickey turns to Ian then, “they’re gonna kill each other.” Ian smiles before kissing Mickey firmly on the mouth, “we haven’t yet.” “That was really fucking gay,” Mickey mumbles against Ian’s mouth. Ian snorts and pulls away chuckling at Mickey’s whine at the loss of contact, “yeah, well, so are we.” “Shut the fuck up and kiss me.” Mickey groans pulling Ian’s lips to smash against his. 

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is heaven sent


End file.
